dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Show Them! Krillin's Underlying Strength!
is the ninety-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on July 16, 2017. Its original American airdate was February 23, 2019. Summary Having stopped their fighting, every warrior stood in disbelief over the sudden erasure of Universe 9, including the spectating Gods. Vegeta is surprised that Zeno really followed through with the extreme stipulation, and Goku earnestly points out that this is the second time they witnessed an entire universe being erased (the first being when Future Zeno erased Future Trunks' timeline). Goku reminds Vegeta that if Zeno decides to erase something, then it's getting erased no matter what, and he confidently states that he will be the last warrior standing, with Vegeta replying that he'll be the last one standing. Mohito, the Angel of Universe 9, snidely comments that he is the first out since his universe was erased, and it was to be expected. Anato, Supreme Kai of Universe 1, states that Universe 9's sacrifice was necessary, given that thanks to Goku bringing up the tournament, the lower-level universes have a chance to survive instead of being arbitrarily erased, and since they were defeated, they deserved to be erased to balance the universes. The spectators of Universe 7 are shocked that Zeno erased Universe 9 with no hesitation, and Vados laughs at Champa's nervousness and reminds him that he needs his fighters to try hard so he won't get erased. Krillin, rattled by what transpired, takes a deep breath and calms himself down, and Gohan makes sure his teammates haven't lost their morale. Frieza notes that Zeno's actions are vexing, and vows that he will one day rule over even them. Android 18 is also a little rattled, but Android 17 reminds her that if they lose, they will be erased and there won't be a chance for them to feel despair. He reminds her of their advantage as being Androids with infinite energy and they will never tire, also noting that it's good that she has gotten kinder since they last fought together. 18 agrees with her brother, and they both agree to cut loose. Zeno wonders why everyone stopped fighting, and Grand Minister says they should start again once they regain their composure. Old Kai notes that since everyone witnessed Zeno actually erasing a universe, they will be more lenient and rethink their plans. Hit and Botamo start walking towards Goku and Vegeta, and they both remind each other to not waste their power. Vegeta wants to repay them back, transforming into a Super Saiyan and tries to attack Hit, but Botamo blocks his attack while Hit teleports. Vegeta continues to punch Botamo, but he takes no damage. However, when Botamo attacks, Vegeta tries to throw him, remembering Botamo's ability from their last encounter. Botamo, remembering that Goku threw him the same way, stops himself, but Vegeta ties his arms together and picks him up, preparing to throw him off the side. Champa screams for someone to help Botamo, and Auta Magetta punches Vegeta aside. With Botamo free, he and Magetta prepare to jump Vegeta, but Vegeta smirks. Dium tries to attack Krillin, but Gohan counters the attack, saying there's no need for them to exert too much. Piccolo takes off his weights, and Krillin, despite Beerus telling him to just run, uses Destructo Disc Triple Blade to cut Dium's wings, and he is knocked out of bounds by Master Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha. Beerus reminds Vegeta that Magetta's weakness is insults, and Vegeta calls him several names, and Champa laughs and says Magetta overcame that weakness. Botamo sits on Magetta's shoulders, calling themselves Bota Magetta with Botamo's invincible body and Magetta's mental strength, but Vegeta points out that Botamo is covering Magetta's ears to counter the insults. Magetta shoots his Lava Spit, and Vegeta dodges and tries to punch Botamo off, but Botamo absorbs the damage. Whis points out Android 18's battle with Shosa, who is overwhelmed and knocked out by 18, but after a hard attack, he was considered to have been killed. However, his specialty is playing dead, and he attacks 18 when she checks on his body. Before she is knocked off the stage, Krillin saves her. 18 says she'll pay Shosa back in full, but Shosa offers them to jump off the stage while they still can, saying that 18's pretty face shouldn't get messed up. 18 and Krillin agree to try a new attack they practiced, and Krillin fires a ki blast that Shosa dodges, but 18 knocks it back. Krillin and 18 play ping-pong with the ki blast with Shosa in the middle, and he notices that after each hit it grows bigger. 18 then knocks the huge ki blast towards Shosa, who is knocked off. Krillin is suddenly attacked from behind by Majora, but 18 protects him. He wonders if they can defeat him, revealing his closed eyes, and Krillin gives 18 the shades he suddenly took from Master Roshi without him noticing, using the Solar Flare x100. However, it proves ineffective, and Krillin is knocked down, with Majora commenting that his eyes lost their sight long ago. Krillin wonders how he was able to pinpoint their location despite the light, but 18 points out that he's using his sense of smell. Krillin prepares to fight Majora alone, dismissing 18's concern. Krillin and Majora go head-to-head, and when Majora attacks, Krillin throws his shoe at him, stunning Majora with its stench. With Majora distracted, Krillin knocks him off with a Kamehameha. Krillin is triumphant on his victory, but 18 is embarrassed, saying when they get home she'll wash his shoes. With Krillin distracted, he's suddenly knocked off by Frost. When 18 tries to retaliate, Frost creates a smokescreen and disappears. With Krillin eliminated, Beerus shuns him but says what's done is done, and all he can do now is cheer on his teammates. Supreme Kai looks sternly down at Krillin and says that he is not disappointed, but Krillin is not reassured due to the fierce look in his eyes. There are 43 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Major Events *Krillin and Android 18 work together to defeat two fighters from Universe 4. *Krillin is eliminated by Frost. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Botamo and Auta Magetta *Gohan vs. Dium *Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Master Roshi vs. Dium *Krillin, and Master Roshi (Max Power) vs. Dium *Android 18 vs. Shosa *Krillin and Android 18 vs. Shosa *Krillin and Android 18 vs. Majora *Krillin vs. Majora *Krillin vs. Frost (Final Form) Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *GodTube *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshikata Toshio *'Storyboard' - Masayoshi Nishida *'Episode Director' - Takahiro Imamura *'Animation Supervisor' - Osamu Ishikawa, Eugene Ayson & Paul Año-Nuevo *'Assistant Supervisor '- Ichizo Kobayashi *'Key Animators' - Futoshi Higashide, Tetsuya Saeki, Osamu Ishikawa, Naoki Tate, Shuntaro Mura, Yong-ce Tu, Ichizo Kobayashi, Genki Yagi, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Shunsuke Ishikawa, Yuki Osada, A-Line Differences from the manga *Vegeta never confronts anyone from Universe 6 in the manga unlike the anime. *Dium is eliminated by Master Roshi and Krillin in the anime and by Android 17 in the manga. *Shosa is eliminated by Krillin and Android 18 in the anime and by Kale in the manga. *Majora is eliminated by Krillin in the anime and by an unknown warrior in the manga. *In the anime, Krillin is involved in the elimination of four warriors before being eliminated. In the manga, he does not have a chance to do anything before being eliminated. Trivia *The way Krillin defeats Majora can be seen as a reference to his fight against Bacterian during the Tournament Saga. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 99 (BDS) es:Episodio 99 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Mostre a eles! O verdadeiro poder de Kuririn! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 099 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super